fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Deception
Deception is a superior element that costs 2222 diamonds. The symbol contains the colors black, white, and dark green. Statistics Player Opinion Damage: Average Speed: Average Defense: High Spells Fading Reflectance "Caster fades away and creates duplicates of themselves" Caster performs a body transformation spell that works best when a spectrum ult is in place, and doesn't work at all when a darkness ult is happening. This is because whenever the light is upon the caster, it will reflect them and help them create duplicates, but in darkness there is no light or reflection. So when Gloomy Blare happens, this spell won't work, but once Cosmic Shrine takes place, the duplicates will increase in number. Once the casters uses this spell they will disappear and then reappear as several duplicate of his/herself re-spawns in the same area. The duplicates will fade away in 15 seconds, but can walk around and attack targets within 2 blocks away. The caster can't attack while this move is working. * This will take up 700 mana * Takes a 55 second cooldown * The clones do 10% less damage than the actual caster. ''' '''Illusion Glare "Caster shoots two invisible eyes in the aimed position that do low damage when they hit the opponent" Caster shoots two eyes in the aimed position that do low damage when they hit the opponent. The eyes are visible to the caster and party members, but not visible to enemies. Once the opponent is hit, they will be blinded for 4 seconds, when they can see again, they will see players perplexed. '' * Takes up 400 mana * Has a 6 seconds cooldown * '''Tip: '''use a close-range move while the target is perplexed or blinded. '''Health Fake' "The user gains health when attacked and loses it when attacking" The user charges as health beam around their selves similar to the light healing move that makes them gain health when attacked by enemies and lose health when attacking players. Party members will be immune to attacks if they are nearby when the move goes off. The longer the charge is, the longer the fake will work. If uncharged the fake will work until 7 seconds. At max, it can work until 15 seconds. * Can charge up to seven seconds. * Takes a 55 second cooldown * Takes up 400 mana Deceptive Floor "User creates a floor that makes players on the server appear" User creates a white floor that makes players on the server appear. The target(s) on the floor will hallucinate into seeing water pour on the floor, when the water disappears the target(s) will see players from the server on the floor. This move can be aimed to appear under anywhere that a target is standing in the distance. * Has an 11 second cooldown. * Takes up 777 mana Reigning Rain(Ultimate) "User creates a storm in the sky that covers the surface of the sky that makes eyes rain, creating illusions" User creates a storm in the sky that covers the surface of the sky that makes eyes rain, creating illusions. The storm rains everywhere, eyes fall that blind the opponent, and make them perplexed, then blinded, then perplexed again. This cycle continues for 15 seconds, while each eye does 300 damage. * Has a 60 second cooldown * Eyes fall for 15 seconds * All opponents that aren't in a safe-zone will be effected * Takes up 1000 mana * Each eye does 300 damage Damage